Dorms of hell!
by pandaCane
Summary: A new first year boy has taken over the spot of roommate of one of the most popular boys on the university. Read what happens when they fall in love and have many, many adventures in their uni. Rated M for cursing and later on some sexy stuff ;3 AU and Sasunaru and smut!
1. A new room

**A/N: Hello you pretty pandas! A new story that I made! Yay! And now you think.. But panda! Why aren't you continuing High School madness?!.. Well I have a little bit of stress.. I need your help for this! Do you want me to continue it? stop it or remake it? I want to have my cute pandas happy :3 Well either way I hope you will enjoy this new one!**

 **And special thanks to** **asteranderson for helping me!**

 _Thinking_

~S~

8AM a blond boy stood in front of a dorm room. "Room 7." The boy said to himself as he looked at the sign. "I'm here." He said sighing as he knocked on the door of the dorm room. Nothing happened as he was about to walk away but the door opened.

The blond boy was Naruto Uzumaki. He was a new student at university of Konoha. This was his first year and he was placed with another boy in a dorm room. He didn't know who or what he woud be like.

As the door opened there stood a tall boy, he had raven hair and onyx eyes staring at naruto. He wore nothing but a towel as naruto saw his athletic body, muscles everywhere. "I'm Naruto! You new roommate!" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot about it." the boy said as he walked into the dorm room leaving the door open as Naruto quickly walked inside. Naruto looked around the room. It was a clean room, there were 2 desks, one of the desks was piled with papers and a laptop, clearly the desk was the raven's and the other was empty, destined for Naruto. "Make yourself at home." The boy said as he returned to the shower.

"Alright!" Naruto said as he looked around the room. There was a TV and a couch, long enough for someone to lay on and 2 people to sit on. Then there were the beds. Naruto could see which one was his and the other one was the raven's .

One only had a mattress and the other with sheets and pillows. "Well make yourself at home he said.." Naruto smiled and jumped onto the bed and rolled around in it happily.

"What are you doing?" he heard as he saw the raven haired boy looking at him from the doorway, he was dressed in a loose sport pants and a white t-shirt.

"Making myself at home." Naruto said smiling as the raven haired boy only sighed and walked to his desk.

"Catch." He said as he threw a key to Naruto. Naruto looked confused as he grabbed it and looked at it. "It's the key for this room." The raven haired boy said.

"Okay.. can I know your name?" Naruto asked as he sat down on his bed getting some pillows and blankets out of his bags.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The raven haired boy said, who was now known to Naruto as Sasuke.

"Okay!" Naruto said happily as he grinned. "You aren't a new student here right?" Naruto asked as Sasuke shook his head.

"Second year." He said as he started his laptop. "Why did you want to know?" he asked as Naruto just shook his head.

"Curiosity." Naruto said grinning. "Im studying Japanese! I'm going to become a writer!" Naruto said proudly as he took a better look at the room. The walls were white, on the walls there was a black tree with branches going around the room painted on the all . "Who did this painting ?" asked Naruto.

"I'm studying Japanese also want to become a writer myself.. what a coincidence." Sasuke said and looked at the walls "A boy named Sai made these." Sasuke said uninterested. "my former roommate.." _And boyfriend_. Sasuke thought in his head as he shook his head. "Oh and we have a balcony so if you smoke please do it on there."

"We have a balcony?!" Naruto yelled happily as Sasuke only sighed and pointed to the balcony as Naruto quickly walked to it. Sasuke went right behind him as he already saw Naruto leaning over the weak railing.

"Oi dumbass!" Sasuke said as Naruto heard the cracking of the railing. The railing gave in as Naruto couldn't get away anymore. Their room was 3 stories high.

Naruto could see his end as fell over. Before he could fall down he was grabbed by his collar and pulled back in by Sasuke.

Sasuke lost his balance and fell down on his back letting naruto fall on top of him. Their faces were very close as they looked each other in the eyes. Sasuke wanted to kiss the pesky lips of the blond but he held in as he pushed Naruto of him.

"Dumbass.. watch out next time." Sasuke said annoyed as he walked out of the dorm room annoyed.

~S~

Sasuke said on a bench in the park, a scowl on his face. "Why can't I forgot his face?!" he said sharp but soft so no one would think he was crazy. The truth was that he fell in love with the blond at first sight.

"No! I won't fall in love again." He said as he thought about his former boy friend sai. Sai had cheated on Sasuke with a bimbo. "Sasuke.. you WON'T do the same mistake." He said to himself as he sighed

"Having a new love?" somebody suddenly said behind him. Sasuke instantly turned around as he saw a weird boy. He had tiny eyes and a shark smile.

"Kisame?" Sasuke asked as he nodded. "why are you here?" Sasuke asked as Kisame only smirked.

"Well.. your daddy had forbidden Itachi to contact me.. so give me his number!" Kisame said smiling as Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Go away! I don't have time for you." Sasuke said annoyed as Kisame joined him on the bench and put his arm around Sasuke's neck.

"Give me Itachi's number or else I will tell daddy about your "love"." Kisame said smirking as Sasuke instantly glared at him.

"Shithead." Sasuke groaned as he grabbed his phone and went to itachi contact. "Spawn of the devil." Was the name Sasuke had in his contacts for Itachi.

He gave it to Kisame who ruffled his head. "Good boy. Now go and fuck your uke." Kisame said as Sasuke blushed slightly and shook his head.

"Wait.. I left that dumbass alone.." Sasuke instantly got a panic attack of what could go wrong and he ran back to the dorm house, afraid it would be burned to the ground.

~S~

Once he was at the dorm room he was relieved that it wasn't burned down. He walked in and went to their room and a wall of ramen air had hit him. Their whole room smelled of ramen as he looked around.

A happy Naruto sat at his desk, watching cat videos while eating ramen. On his desk was more than 20 cups of instant ramen. Naruto hadn't noticed him yet so Sasuke sneaked past him. Sasuke looked at Naruto's bed and saw something shocking laying on it.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said as Naruto instantly turned around and saw sasuke holding a yaoi manga in front of him. "Explain." Sasuke demanded as instantly naruto got a blush and looked away.

"T-that is f-from a g-girl I am s-safe keeping it! yes!" Naruto lied obviously as sasuke sighed and threw the manga at Naruto.

"Don't let these laying around or else I burn them." _Or keep them for myself_. Sasuke sighed and sat down at his desk as he heard Naruto giggling and looked back. "Naruto do it somewhere private!" Sasuke said annoyed as suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Sasuke stood up and opened some windows and walked to the door. He opened it and a brown haired boy stood there. beside him were 4 other people. A fat one who was eating chips, the other had a bored look on his face and the last had glasses on with a large coat.

"Yo sasuke!." The brown haired said happily.

"What is it Kiba?" Sasuke asked bored as he quickly walked out of his dorm and closed the door.

Kiba looked as he got a glimpse of blond before Sasuke could close the door. "a new pup?" Kiba teased as he instantly got a death glare from the uchiha. "Just kidding…" Kiba said and smiled. "At 10PM there is a party.. we are going to mess with the newcomers."

Sasuke sighed as he nodded. "Yeah whatever.. I will be coming I suppose." Sasuke said and turned around to walked back in but then was grabbed by the shoulder by Kiba. "We heard that you had a newcomer as roommate.. bring him.." Kiba said.

Instantly Kiba wrist was grabbed by Sasuke and twisted, on the edge of breaking. "Touch him and you are dead." Sasuke said without thinking. Caring a little bit for the cute blond in his dorm room.

Kiba smirked as he pulled his arm back. "Yeah yeah I will keep of your new pup." Kiba said as walked off.

"Be careful." The bored boy said lazily as he walked off with the rest of the club.

"Thanks Shika." Sasuke said and walked back in annoyed as Naruto hadn't realized anything yet and was still watching cat videos.

"Naruto! Clean your mess up." Sasuke said as he walked to the shower. "We are going to a party!" Sasuke said as naruto smiled up.

"A party?! Is there ramen?!" Naruto yelled excited as Sasuke only sighed.

~S~

 **A/N: Hello my pretty pandas! I hope you have enjoyed this story! I love it already and I hope you too! I see you all next time I hope :3**


	2. The party and drunken roommates

~S~

Naruto smiled as they were in front of the dorm house across of their own. There were many cars parked and lots of empty beer cans and other things laying around in the yard. Loud music playing from the inside or the dorm.

Sasuke wore a simple white jacket with some blue jeans while Naruto wore his usual jump suit. Before they entered Sasuke grabbed Naruto. "Stay with me." he said as they walked into the dorm. The smell of booze and sex was floating in the air of the dorm, nobody noticed them come into the dorm because they was all doing there own things.

After a few minutes they came in they were greeted by Kiba he was smiling down at Naruto. "Yo! I'm glad you have come!" he said happily as he looked Naruto in the eyes. "You're Sasuke's new roommate aren't you?" Kiba asked pointing at Sasuke as Naruto nodded.

"Hey Naruto fancy coming with me with me for a second." Kiba said smiling, Kiba felt the glare of the Uchiha upon him and backed away. "On a second thought.. be happy you have the Uchiha." Kiba said winking at Naruto as Naruto blushed lightly and looked away and then back at Sasuke.

"What did he mean?" Naruto asked as Sasuke was already sipping beer and clearly uninterested in what Naruto said. "Alright then!" Naruto sighed and looked to the table there was some cans of beer, one started to down it.

After a while they got separated as Sasuke was driven away by the horde of fan girls coming his way to annoy him about kisses or something like that Naruto didn't care

After Sasuke was driven away, Naruto explored the dorm room and after awhile he leaned against a wall, sipping from his beer as usual as he was annoyed that there weren't ramen in the kitchen only a couple of people passed out in their vomit after drinking too much. "Stupid Uchiha… telling me that there was ramen.." He muttered.

Naruto looked around and saw a pale boy in uniform smiling at him from the farthest corner of the room. "creepy.." Naruto muttered as he went to another room where he was lucky it didn't have any drunk people having sex or vomit

Naruto fell into it as he grabbed another beer from a nearby table before falling into it. "Stay close with me.." naruto muttered imitating sasuke. "To hell with that." Naruto said as suddenly the pale boy stood in front of him out of nowhere.

"Can I help you?!" Naruto said annoyed as the eyes of the boy hadn't left his own.

"Hello there." the boy said and crouched to come to Naruto's level making him feel like a small child. "You know.. you shouldn't be around such a.. dangerous place as a newbie." The boy said as it reminded him of Sasuke but without being so bloody freaky.

"Why not?" Naruto asked annoyed as the pale boy only smiled at him.

"They always do something with newbies here it is a sort of.. ritual." The pale boy said as Naruto suddenly realized that a lot of eyes were staring at him. Once he stared back they left him but he couldn't stop feeling unease.

"Come with me." The pale boy said extending his hand out for Naruto. "I won't do something like that to a uke like you." The pale boy said as Naruto blushed.

"I'm not a uke! I am a seme!" Naruto said as he had confirmed that he was gay. He blushed at his mistake and looked the other way annoyed.

"Whatever you want." The boy said as naruto sighed and stood up. "To where?" Naruto asked as the boy walked upstairs to a room and making a sign for Naruto to follow him.

Once they were upstairs and far at the end of the hallway the boy stopped. "This is my dorm room." The boy said smiling as he opened it. Naruto instantly saw a black tree painted on a white canvas.

"Are you perhaps.. Sai?" Naruto asked as the boy nodded.

"Did Sasuke tell you about me?" Sai said happily as he tried to push Naruto in. Naruto got a strange feeling from looking at Sai. There must have been a reason for Sasuke to put him out of the dorm room. Something bad, not for having some porn on your bed or anything.

"Uhm.. I think I have to.. go home.. my.." Naruto thought for a lie. "my ramen is burning!" Naruto lied quickly as the boy looked sharp at him.

"There is ramen in my room too." Sai said as smiled.

"What kind of flavor?" Naruto asked suspicious as he didn't take a step into the room.

"Beef flavor." Sai said as he tried to push him in more.

"No way! I hate Beef flavored!" Naruto said lying as beef was his favourite "Now let me go!" Naruto yelled as Sai only pushed him more. Naruto was surprised at how strong Sai was.

"Do not touch him." A sharp voice was heard from behind Naruto as Sasuke stood there, a head taller than naruto as he was glaring at Sai.

"Sasuke~ nice of you to come and visit me again." Sai said happily as his grip on Naruto hadn't loosened a bit.

"Shut up and let Naruto go." Sasuke demanded as he was slightly tipsy but that didn't bother him at all at the moment. Sai smiled and released Naruto from his grip, his calm face hid away anger and Naruto could feel it.

"Naruto.. I will have you it is just a matter of time." Sai said and winked at him as he disappeared into his room. Naruto could feel the warm hand of sasuke resting on his shoulder.

Sasuke let his head fall near Naruto's ear and whispered. "let's go home you're too drunk." He said as he walked slowly away, Naruto followed him closely as he was really drunk from all the drinks he had. Still he couldn't get Sai out of his mind.

~S~

It didn't take long for them to get back to their dorm but they had some problems with being drunk. Sasuke was busy opening the door as Naruto looked at Sasuke face, it was beautiful.

Naruto had stopped thinking about Sai and the only thing what he could think of was the man in front of him struggling with the keys. Sasuke had finally managed to get the door open as Naruto suddenly hugged him from behind.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as naruto pushed them both inside and released Sasuke from his grip when they fell down. He shut the door with his foot and crawled forward to Sasuke. "Naruto! Stop being a dumb-" Sasuke was silenced by Naruto kissing him deeply.

Naruto had crawled on top of Sasuke as they were kissing. Sasuke didn't fight the kiss as he grabbed Naruto by the waist and turn him around so he was laying on top. Sasuke smirked and released the kiss looking at the sexy blond in front of him.

"We shouldn't be doing this.." Sasuke said although he was in lust of the blond. Naruto kissed sasuke again and trailed with his hands over Sasuke's chest. "You are drunk Naruto."

"Shhh." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke again. "Let the seme do the work." Naruto said as Sasuke laughed.

"You the seme? You deserved to be punished now." Sasuke said playfully as he kissed Naruto and embraced him into a long kiss, they fought over the dominance of Naruto's mouth and of course the seme won, who was Sasuke.

Sasuke explored the mouth of Naruto Until he had to get breath again. He smirked at the blond under him as his hands got under the shirt of naruto. Sasuke felt the abs of Naruto as sasuke instantly pulled the shirts off. Naruto loosened their pants.

Sasuke smirked at the body of his uke. There wasn't much muscle on it but enough to see it. "fuck it!" Sasuke said and started to lick Naruto's chest, hearing Naruto's moans only made him continue it more.

Once he was up to naruto's neck he started to suck on it. Their male parts grinding against each other with each move they made. After Sasuke had his taste of Naruto he crawled to the bed with Naruto behind him.

Before Sasuke could climb on his bed he was stopped by Naruto as he pushed Sasuke against the bed. "My turn." Naruto said as Naruto started to kiss Sasuke while crawling into his lap.

"my my.. what a naughty boy." Sasuke said smirking as this wasn't his usual behavior but the excitement of having a uke and being drunk had changed it. Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed.

"You are mine now." Sasuke said as he climbed up on the bed and smirked as the blond was fully naked and submissive. "Get ready." He said as he started to line up for a night of fun.

Sasuke towered the blond who was beneath him again and kissed the neck and went lower and lower on his back towards his waist until he reached the ass of naruto. "Beautiful." Sasuke said as he lined up his manhood at Naruto's spot and pushed it in slowly.

Naruto moaned like a girl and gripped the sheets. "Too big!" he moaned as Sasuke didn't stop for even a second.

"take it all!" Sasuke encouraged as he slid it in till the end. Sasuke smirked and leaned over as he started to move inside the tight naruto. Sasuke started to suck on his neck again while going faster and faster in naruto.

"You are so tight!" Sasuke moaned as he kept going, Naruto's moans only encouraging him. Sasuke's hand who wasn't supporting him went under Naruto towards his erect manhood and started to stroke it slightly.

"You are too big!" Naruto moaned as he bit into the pillow to stop from screaming it all out and waking everyone in the dorm house.

Sasuke smirked and felt naruto's manhood twitch in his hand and changed positions to sitting on the edge of the bed. "Go on.. make the room dirty." Sasuke said as Naruto started to bounce on Sasuke. His manhood twitched in Sasuke hand even more as sasuke whispered. "Let's do it together."

Naruto's manhood twitched like crazy as he felt the manhood from Sasuke in his ass twitch also. Suddenly he felt a warm sensation shooting inside of him as the hand of the Uchiha was released from Naruto's manhood and so did the seed of naruto.

They fell on the bed exhausted as Sasuke only smirked and covered them with the cover. "Naruto.. I might love you." Sasuke said as his confession was responded with a light snoring. Sasuke chuckled and hugged the blond tightly. "Goodnight."

Sasuke fell asleep quickly, happy and scared at the same time. Happy because he found a new love for his own and scared because one day someone might steal Naruto from him. But he wouldn't let that happen. He would hold the boy close to him all the time. He swore it on his mother's grave not to let the blond be scarred.

~end~

A/N: Hiya! I hope you liked it! this was my first time writing smut so sorry for any mistakes I made :3 I'm also sorry we made sai seem like a pedophile and also I had fun doing so *nosebleed* I hope you had enjoyed

I would like to thank asteranderson for the help again.


	3. Sasuke's decision and ramen!

A/N: Hiya! Panda is back again with a new chapter! I hope you will enjoy!

~S~

Naruto woke up slowly, his eyes were heavy and he had a massive headache from the alcohol he had consumed last night. He didn't remember much from the previous night only that he was saved by Sasuke from Sai.

He felt a body pressed against him where he was snuggled up against. It felt good as the body was warm and the strong arms of the person holding him close. Naruto felt save in the grip and then he opened his eyes and looked at the person holding him, Sasuke.

Memories from the night came flooding in as he finally felt the pain in his ass from last night."S-Sasuke is gay?" Naruto whispered to himself as he only smiled happily. He was never in a relationship before and now in one night he wasn't a virgin anymore and had a boyfriend.

He looked up at the sleeping beauty that was holding him and Naruto kissed him under the chin. Naruto smiled and sneaked out of bed, replacing his body with a pillow so the Uchiha wouldn't get lonely.

Naruto walked towards the bathroom and got under the hot shower to wash his body of all the sweat he had created overnight and the smell of alcohol. "I reek too much of alcohol." Naruto muttered as he washed his body with some fancy soap that the Uchiha had bought. "Hope ya don't mind that."

After a while Naruto stepped out of the shower and dried himself off and went back to the living room again. He smiled as he saw the Uchiha hugging the pillow tightly. Naruto looked at the clock. "we need to get to school.." Naruto said as he had still an hour before the opening ceremony.

"Well better watch some panda videos till then." He said happily as he sat on his chair with legs crossed as he opened his laptop. He went to his email first and was surprised what he saw. A email from the principal of the school.

~S~  
  
Dear student,

I am sorry to inform you that today's classes are all cancelled. A big fire erupted from a dorm house after some drunken party goers made a bonfire in the middle of the living room and it quickly spread.

Luckily the firemen came quickly and had restrained the fire and saved everyone inside who were passed out from drinking or something else.

Unfortunately we don't know who the culprits are but investigations are being done on it. If anyone has a clue about it please contact one of your superiors or me.

Tomorrow the classes will start officially, sorry for this interruption of learning and we will give everyone a basket of fruit.

Have a good day,

Tsunade senju.

~S~

Naruto read the mail a thousand times. "Is this real?" Naruto asked himself as Naruto probably woke up if that happened.. or he was just too drunk to care. "I bet it isn't." Naruto said and walked to the balcony where he could see the other dorm house.

The only thing that there stood was ash and broken pillars that didn't do their jobs of holding the house. "So.. no school?" Naruto said happily as he looked back at the sleeping beauty that hadn't noticed that his love had left his arms.

"I wonder if he would remember our night." Naruto said as he sighed. "Well I wouldn't forgive him if he forgot!" He stated as he walked into the kitchen and started to make his ramen like usual.

The smell of ramen and the sound of Naruto breaking a glass woke Sasuke up. He looked around as he had a massive headache and then noticed that he wasn't holding his uke but a pillow. "Tricking me.." he groaned as he stood up.

He walked to the kitchen and saw Naruto panicking about the glass and totally forgetting his ramen. "Oh no Sasuke will kill me!" Naruto panicked as he grabbed the glass as one piece cut his thumb open. "Ah shit." Naruto groaned annoyed.

"Are you stupid?" Naruto instantly turned around seeing the Uchiha in the doorway grinning at him. "Let me clean it." Sasuke said as he grabbed a broom and started to sweep the pieces away.

"I am not stupid!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms annoyed.

"Your ramen is burning." Sasuke informed the blonde as Naruto instantly turned around and started to panic once again.

"NO NOT MY RAMEN!" Naruto cried as Sasuke threw the pieces In the container and turned off the stove where the ramen was burning.

"Well that is unfortunate." Sasuke said and hugged Naruto from behind. "I will make sure my uke get the best he deserves." Sasuke said as Naruto smiled, Sasuke remembered the night. "We still have an hour before school and I thought about going to a ramen place with you."

Instantly Naruto lit up and kissed the uchiha. "I would love that." Naruto said as Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand which had the bleeding thumb on it. He smirked and licked up the blood.

"You need a bandage or else it will infect." Sasuke said as he stood back up and grabbed the first aid kit.

"No it is just a little cut." Naruto protested as he instantly locked eyes with Sasuke.

"You. Need. A. bandage." Sasuke said slowly as Naruto quickly nodded out of fear of not wanting to anger a Uchiha.

"O-of course!" Naruto said shivering as he reached his thumb on as Sasuke put a bandage on it and kissed it making the blonde blush.

"Now wait on the couch and do NOT move or else you might break another thing." Sasuke said as Naruto only pouted with his arms crossed and walked to the couch as a little kid. "I am going to shower because I reek of alcohol I guess you already showered." Sasuke said and left for the shower.

"I am not kid!" Naruto said as Sasuke left, he could hear Sasuke's chuckle when he said it. "Stupid sexy Uchiha ." Naruto said annoyed as he walked to his laptop and read the message again. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell Sasuke about this." Naruto said as sighed. "He needs to hurry."

~S~

The Uchiha stepped under the hot shower as he stood there staring at the wall. His thoughts cleared up again as he thought about Naruto. "What have I done?" he said softly as he put his hand on the wall and looked down at the ground. Water drained in the ground as he grabbed some soap.

"I don't want to get hurt again.. and don't want to hurt Naruto.." He said as he thought about what he would do. He loved Naruto with his heart after seeing him but it was the second day and he had already bedded his roommate.

"We were drunk.." he said as he could imagine the blond breaking down if Sasuke told him that he didn't want Naruto anymore or that the whole night was just an accident. "I'm so stupid." Sasuke said as he could imagine his brother nodding with that statement.

"No, I need to break this connection with Naruto.. I was nice to him but that has to stop or else we will both get hurt much more." Sasuke said as he nodded. "I have to say it.." he said sad. From the moment he woke up he had already thought about this but didn't want to alarm the blond to much.

"Sasuke hurry up! I know this great place where we could eat! I might share some of my ramen with you!" He heard Naruto yell from the living room.

Naruto!s cheerful and sweet voice echoed through his head as Sasuke broke from the inside and started to cry, not making any sound with it as he threw his soap against the wall. "Why can't that dumbass shut up!" Sasuke said crying.

He covered his eyes with his hand as he shook his head. "Fuck.. that dumbass making me cry with his happiness." Sasuke then remembered something his mother once said before passing away.

"If you love someone you must be willing to sacrifice anything.. even your heart, your eyes, your life. So don't let it be ruined by stupid mistakes or you will regret it."

"it doesn't matter if we were drunk! I love him." He stated as he turned off the shower and dried off quickly.

Having made his decision he quickly dressed himself and walked out of the bathroom where the blond was eagerly waiting. Naruto looked up and was about to scold him. "Sasuke Uchiha! You made me wait too lo—" His sentence was cut off by a sudden passionate kiss by the raven.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and made Naruto look at him. "I love you Naruto." He stated as he gave the blond even more kisses. Naruto didn't resist as he kissed back with full force, confident that he would be able to win the battle of dominance this time. Of course it didn't succeed.

Sasuke and Naruto fell onto the couch as they shared many kisses. Sasuke had dressed for nothing as the clothes flew through the room as they had a wonderful morning with each other.

~S ~

"This way! This way!" Naruto said happily as they were walking through the streets towards the ramen restaurant. Both of them slightly exhausted from their morning 'workout'.

"No Naruto.. we are late I told you a hundred times already!" Sasuke said as Naruto grinned. He hadn't told Sasuke about the day free and had taken the back door out of the dorm house.

"It is best to tell you now I guess." Naruto said as he smirked at Sasuke. "You know the party we went to yesterday?" Sasuke nodded of course. "It burned to the ground.. some guys thought it was funny to build a massive bonfire in the living room!" Naruto said making all kinds of weird explosions with his arms.

Sasuke chuckled at how cute the blond was. "I think I know who it was." Sasuke said thinking about Kiba and some other people. Sasuke knew about the other three who were with him last night to inform Sasuke.

Sasuke also knew they weren't with Kiba when the bonfire happened because his friends had something called 'common sense'.

Naruto smiled as the ramen restaurant was in sight. Naruto smirked and looked back at Sasuke. "First one at the ramen restaurant will be seme!" Naruto said smirking as he ran with a head start.

"That isn't fair!" Sasuke said and sighed. "Well.. why not prove it also to him that I am and will be seme." Sasuke said and ran after the blond and easily catching up to him and making it to the ramen restaurant.

"I won." Sasuke said smirking. "We will have a fun night later." He said teasingly as Naruto glared at him.

"S-shut up!" Naruto said blushing as he just said that out in public. "You pay!" Naruto said quickly as he sat on a chair in the restaurant. "Old man! I take beef ramen!" Naruto said and looked at Sasuke.

"I take the same." Sasuke said as he looked at the excited blond. He looked like a child waiting eagerly for a candy bar or some sort only this time it was ramen and the child was almost an adult.

"Coming right up!" the chef said as he started to cook.  
Naruto looked at Sasuke. "How come you are so fast?" Naruto asked .

"I train." Sasuke said and looked at Naruto . "Also I am in the basketball team of the university." Sasuke added as it was nothing.

"Really?! I want to join!" Naruto said happily as Sasuke sighed.

"You probably don't have enough stamina." Sasuke said and chuckled. "But you could always try and if you don't make it you could cheer for me." Sasuke said as the ramen bowls were set in front of them.

Naruto nodded and smiled already forgetting their conversation about basketball as he smelled the ramen in front of him. Naruto took a bit of ramen with his chopsticks and ate it and instantly smiled. "Delicious~" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke smiled as he hadn't any hunger for ramen and shove his bowl towards naruto. "You can have mine if you want." Sasuke said as it was immediately snatched by Naruto who was already done with his own.

Sasuke sighed as he saw his credit card emptying from the amount of ramen Naruto would eat that day.

~S~

The free day of the 2 roommates and lovers went by quick as they had fun, Sasuke showed Naruto how to basketball and naruto had learned Sasuke how to eat ramen.

They laid in bed again, sleeping after a day long and hard day. Of course they were naked, like usual. Tomorrow the classes will start and so will all club entries be. Naruto wanted to play basketball with Sasuke but he knew he wasn't any good at it.

Naruto knew what he had to do. Encourage Sasuke to play basketball!

~the end~

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed! What will happen in the next chapter?! you will read it next time!

Thanks again to asteranderson for helping me you sexy little devil.


	4. Basketball and the redhead

"Keep up the tempo!" The captain of the basketball club said as they were picking out the new years. Next to him stood Sasuke, he was about a couple of inches taller than the captain. Sasuke's eyes were glued to his new blond boyfriend Naruto who tried what seemed to be his best.

The Captain sighed annoyed as he tapped his finger on his clipboard. "None of these people are any good." He looked over and started to call people than needed to leave.

"You blondie! You can lea-" He was cut short before he could sent Naruto away as the door to the gym hall was kicked open by a young man.

He had a black bowl haircut and wore nothing but green with a red belt around his waist. It was clear that he had lots of energy or he was on some kind of drug. Once he had stopped moving he looked around, not caring that everyone was staring at him.

"Sasuke!" he yelled through the whole hall as he pointed his finger at Sasuke. He wore sport tape around his arms and hands. "BATTLE ME!" he yelled at top of his lungs.

"Lee we are busy with picking out the new guys." Sasuke said annoyed as the boy Lee finally noticed it.

"I WILL BATTLE ALL OF YOU!" he yelled full of confidence as Sasuke and the team Captain only sighed.

"Lee.. first you are late to training and now you want to battle everyone? You really are annoying." The captain said.

"LATE?! I FAILED!" he said dramatically as he sank to the floor his eyes watering with anime tears.

"Lee just stand with the team.." the captain said annoyed as Lee instantly lit up.

"THANK YOU NEJI!" He yelled again as his tears were gone.

"And stop yelling idiot." The captain said who has been identified as Neji.

Neji took another look at all the new guys in front of him and remembered again. "oh almost forgot. Blondie you're out" Neji said pointing at Naruto who was sweating.

Naruto sighed as he already expected it but didn't care for it that much. "okay!" Naruto said smirking as he walked out of the hall. He could vaguely hear Lee yelling in the background about battling Sasuke .

 **~S~**

Naruto said at his desk, the first day had started for him before the basketball try outs and on the first day he already had homework.

"That stupid teacher.. This is too much!" Naruto said annoyed as he had to write a story that included 10 pages filled with interesting characters, good background and much, much more.

"I wonder if Sasuke had to do this in his first year.." Naruto thought as he sighed. "Probably." He sighed and continue working on his laptop.

Half an hour later Sasuke came back in, sweating like crazy. "I'm back." He said exhausted.

Naruto instantly turned to him. "Welcome back!" Naruto said happily as he was still working on his story. "Why are you sweating so much?" Naruto asked as the towel around Sasuke's neck was soaked from sweat.

"Lee." That was the name he said as he collapsed on the couch. "He wanted to battle against me in basketball till he had won." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Don't put your sweaty body on the couch!" Naruto scolded annoyed as Sasuke only smirked and standing up.

"Why? Do I smell that much?" Sasuke asked as he walked behind Naruto.

"Yes!" Naruto said obviously as suddenly Sasuke hugged Naruto from behind.

"Now you will smell too!" Sasuke said as Naruto struggled to get out of the grip of the Uchiha.

"Bastard let go!" Naruto said annoyed as he had to finish his story.

"Say please and give your seme a kiss!" Sasuke said as he kept hugging Naruto with his sweaty body.

Naruto sighed annoyed as he already started to reek of Sasuke sweat. "Please let me go!" Naruto said and looking up at Sasuke and giving him a little cheek kiss.

"Good boy." Sasuke said smirking as he walked to the bathroom. He stopped at the doorway and looked back. "Shouldn't you shower too? You reek of sweat.." Sasuke said grinning.

Naruto looked back annoyed and glared at the Uchiha. "So you planned this all along.." Naruto said as he grabbed a plastic drinking cup Sasuke had bought for him so he wouldn't break it again. "BAD SEME!" Naruto yelled as he threw the cup at Sasuke who easily dodged it.

"Just kidding." Sasuke said smiling as he closed the door. Naruto could imagine the Uchiha smirking at his accomplishment of teasing Naruto.

 **~S~**

Days flew by as nothing special happened only that the teacher constantly read some sort of porn while in class and probably everywhere he goes.

The residents of the burned down dorm got the old dorm house far from school but not far enough for them to walk to school.

Otherwise nothing happened. Sasuke was busy training while Naruto studied and did his homework and whenever he could he would watch Sasuke train.

One day Sasuke came back earlier than normal from training and this time without sweating like a beast.

"Why are you so early?" Naruto asked not looking up from his work as Sasuke smirked.

"tonight we have a friendly match against some kids from Suna." Sasuke said like he had better things to do.

Suna was the rival university that was a couple miles away from Konoha university. They had matches every year some friendly some for the cup. It was tradition that they would play once against each other and it was rumored that Suna had a new kid that was speculated to be better than Sasuke.

"They say that this kid is better than me." Sasuke said annoyed as he fell on his bed.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and sighed. "So is the almighty Sasuke being a little down?" Naruto teased Sasuke. He glared at Naruto when when he said it.

"Just joking." Naruto said and walked to Sasuke and sat next to him, his finger trailing on Sasuke's chest as Naruto kissed Sasuke passionately.

"I can't have my seme lose his spirit like that." Naruto said smirking as Sasuke's hand was on Naruto's hips.

Naruto smiled and grabbed his hands and laid them on Sasuke's chest. "If you win I will let mini Sasuke have a kiss " Naruto said smirking as he stepped off the bed.

"Tease." Sasuke said annoyed as he stood up. "Well at least I have a reason to perform good for once." Sasuke said giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto smiled and sat back at his desk. "Now rest!" he commanded as he was clearly not intending of letting the Uchiha lose the game. "I don't want to see you performing badly!" Naruto said in a stubbornly tone.

"Alright I get it." Sasuke said and laid in his bed. "Wake me up later." Sasuke said as he fell asleep.

 **~S~**

"YOSH!" Yelled a hyped Lee as he just dunked. It was clear that he had more spirit than any other teammate of his.

"GOOD DUNKING LEE!" The coach of the team said who stood at the, he had the same bowl hair cut as lee and was maybe even more hyped about this. "SHOW THEM YOUR YOUTH!"

Everyone in the basketball court just sighed as this continued with every ball that was dunked or anything. Suddenly the other team made a change.

"Gaara! Go in!" the coach from suna said as a red haired boy walked up. He hadn't any emotion on his face.

Naruto sat in the audience as he looked at the red hair. Something about him made Naruto unease. He didn't know if it was good or bad.

"That is Gaara, he is also a first year." Someone suddenly said next to Naruto. Naruto jumped a little as he saw the smiling face of Sai.

"Oh.. it is you." Naruto said annoyed. Something about sai didn't feel good. Bad is the right word.

"Yes it is." Sai said happily as he ate some of his popcorn. "Want some?" He asked Naruto as he had his basket of popcorn very close to his lap.. weird.

"No thank you." Naruto said suspicious as he didn't trust it. As Naruto looked back at the game he saw that the redhead had dunked and looked straight at Naruto.

Naruto felt a little bit uncomfortable as it was no mistake that the redhead was staring at him. As Naruto just looked away and back he saw a little smile on the unemotional face of Gaara as he looked at Naruto.

 **~S~**

The match was finally over and was won by Konoha. Sasuke was the man of the match so to say as he made the last point for the team to win. Once he did that he looked straight at Naruto, not forgetting his prize.

As Naruto walked through the streets back to the dorm he suddenly saw Gaara. He was leaning against a wall. He wore black jeans and brown jacket. His bag stood next to him as he looked around spotting Naruto.

"Keep calm and carry on Naruto." Naruto said to himself as he walked past gaara.

"You there." Gaara said suddenly as Naruto turned around annoyed and scared at the same time.

"Y-yes?" Naruto asked as he looked at Gaara, a smile was on his face.

"I couldn't help but notice you in the crowd today." Gaara said charmingly as he had a calm, warm voice that charmed Naruto a little.

"Yeah I saw you play." Naruto said smiling as he started to think Gaara wasn't so bad.

"I'm Gaara." He said as he reached his hand out.

Naruto grabbed it and shook it. "Naruto." He said smiling as Gaara nodded.

"Are you perhaps free for a drink? I'll pay of course." Gaara said as Naruto thought it was tempting but he had promised the Uchiha for a night.

"Sorry.. I can't I have someone waiting for me at my room." Naruto said blushing as Gaara chuckled.

"a girl?" He asked as Naruto blushed thinking of Sasuke .

"Uhm.. yes something like that.. I guess." _except I am the girl._ Naruto thought annoyed as he shook his head a little.

"Could I perhaps have your phone number?" Gaara said smiling as Naruto quickly nodded.

Naruto didn't have many friends and he sure wasn't letting this one go. Something about Gaara felt right to Naruto like they had gone through the same things in life. That Gaara also knew how it was to be friendless and alone.

"Of course!" Naruto said quickly getting his phone out and giving Gaara his number.

"Thank you." Gaara said smiling as he memorized the contact into his phone. "I will hear from you soon I hope." He said and left leaving Naruto happy about making a new friend.

 **~S~**

Naruto walked into his room and noticed that Sasuke wasn't there yet. "Time for some preparations." Naruto said smirking as he laid in Sasuke's bed, taking in his scent.

He quickly undressed himself as he heard the door open. Naruto quickly hid in the bed sheets. "Oi Naruto! Where are you?" Sasuke said as he was looking around.

"Where do you suspect a uke to be?" Naruto said popping his head out of the sheets.

Sasuke smirked as he could guess Naruto was naked. "Stay here except if you want to shower with your seme." Sasuke said smirking as he walked to the bathroom where Naruto followed him to.

"This will be an exhausting evening." Naruto sighed and closed the bathroom door.

 **~END~**

 **A/N:** _ **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I want to thank everyone that has followed and liked this story!**_

 _ **And a special thanks to my partner in life asteranderson for the help!**_ _ **You cute little panda that you are :3**_


	5. Truth or lies?

Naruto sat on the balcony of his dorm. It was newly repaired as they had convinced the school principal that some of the seniors had destroyed it.. and not a foolish Naruto. The fruit basket that they were promised after the first day was cancelled came, Naruto ate half of it in one sitting.

Naruto had finally submitted his story to the teacher and he wasn't very fond of it because it didn't include "Smut." Naruto didn't know what it was and didn't even want to know about it.

"Man I am stuffed." He said as he grabbed his phone and saw a text message. " who is this from ?" Naruto thought as he looked at it.

 **~S~**

 _Hello! I hope you remember me from last night.. it is Gaara! It thought I'd give it a shot and message you.. so are you free to hang out?_

 **~S~**

Naruto smiled as he hadn't forgotten the redhead. Naruto was foolish enough to forget to ask his number and was afraid that Gaara wouldn't text him. But now that he had Naruto had acquired a new friend.

"Who are you texting?" Sasuke asked as he came on the balcony and hugged the blond from behind.

"I made a new friend!" Naruto said happily as Sasuke quirked his eyebrow confused.

"A new friend? And who may this mystery person be?" Sasuke asked curious as he hadn't expected Naruto to randomly make a friend.

"Gaara!" Naruto said happily as sasuke instantly glared at the phone of Naruto and grabbed it from him.

"I don't want you texting him!" Sasuke commanded as he walked back inside as Naruto instantly walked after Sasuke.

"You can't decided that!" Naruto said trying to get his phone back from the Uchiha.

"I don't like him so don't talk to that freak!" Sasuke said as he turned to Naruto. Sasuke's shadow dominating Naruto as the Uchiha only looked at Naruto. "No. texting. Him." Sasuke said in a threatening tone.

Naruto stood in fear of the Uchiha for once. "S-shut up!" Naruto said annoyed as he tried to get his phone back.

"Promise me you won't contact him." Sasuke said as Naruto looked down for a second thinking of the proposal from Sasuke.

"A-alright.. I promise I won't contact Gaara again.." Naruto said while his fingers were crossed behind his back. No way would he bow down to the proposal.

Sasuke hugged Naruto and slipped the phone into Naruto's pocket. "I do this because I love you." He said while kissing the blond head of Naruto.

"Whatever." Naruto said as he returned to his seat outside. Sasuke knew that he had hurt Naruto but he also knew that there was something wrong with Gaara. Something he may do to Naruto and he didn't want to risk Naruto getting hurt by strangers.

"I still love you!" Sasuke said as he got no response from the sobbing blonde. "Naruto?" Sasuke said again as he walked to the balcony with no Naruto on it. "what?!" Sasuke said scared as he looked over the railing as he saw the blond running off. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto turned around and stuck his tongue out to the Uchiha. "That brat.." Sasuke said annoyed as he instantly ran outside to follow the blonde.

 **~S~**

Naruto sat against a tree in the park. He had promised to be here but Gaara hadn't showed up yet. "Maybe Sasuke was right.." Naruto said softly and shook his head. "No! he is a jackass!" Naruto said to himself.

"Talking to yourself now?" Suddenly someone said behind Naruto as he looked back. Gaara stood there smirking at him.

"Gaara!" Naruto said happily as he looked at the smiling redhead.

"Mad at someone?" he asked as he sat down at the tree.

"My stupid roommate." _And boyfriend._ Naruto said and thought as Gaara nodded.

"What did he do?" Gaara asked smiling as he knew who Naruto's roommate is.. And totally didn't spy on them last night. But also Gaara knew what Sasuke had done in the past.

"He is just possessive." Naruto said as he sighed. "He didn't want you to hang out with me and I sneaked away." Naruto said as he leaned against the tree.

"Such a rebel aren't you?" Faara joked as Naruto chuckled.

"You could call me that." Naruto said with pride as Naruto knew that Sasuke was probably searching for Naruto.

"Little fox." Gaara teased as he stood up and helped Naruto up. "Want to go to the ramen restaurant?" Gaara asked as Naruto instantly lit up.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I LIKE RAMEN?!" Naruto said as drool came out of his mouth of only thinking about ramen.

"Just a guess." _And I totally haven't spied on you._ Gaara said smiling as Naruto lead the way to the ramen store.

 **~S~**

"Be quicker Gaara!" Naruto whined as he was happily skipping towards the ramen restaurant.

"Want to race?" Gaara asked smirking as Naruto instantly shook his head.

"N-no thank you!" He quickly said remembering what happened last time with the Uchiha. "I'm not a good runner.." Naruto said as Gaara chuckled.

"Alright then." Gaara said as he had caught up with the blond.

The entered the restaurant as instantly Naruto sat down at a chair. "Old man! For me the usual!" Naruto yelled as the chef smiled.

"Beef flavored ramen coming up!" The chef said smiling as Gaara only smiled and sat down.

"For me the same." Gaara said as he looked at the excited Naruto.

The bowls came as Naruto instantly started to eat like usual. "amazing~" he moaned as he ordered even more. After a while Naruto started to want the bowl next to him from Gaara.

"Uhm.. Gaara." He started as Gaara only chuckled.

"Say please." He teased as Naruto instantly pouted.

"Could you please give me your ramen?" Naruto asked as Gaara shoved the bowl to Naruto.

"Good boy." Gaara said smiling as Naruto instantly slurped away the ramen as patted his belly. "are you full now?" Gaara asked as Naruto nodded.

"Alright.. you pay." Gaara said smirking as Naruto instantly looked at him.

"W-what?... I thought you would pay.." Naruto said scared as Gaara chuckled.

"Just kidding.. I said we were going here so I will pay." He said and put some money on the counter and walked out as Naruto followed Gaara.

 **~S~**

They sat down in the park as it was already beginning to become dark. "So who Is your roommate?" Gaara asked already knowing the answer.

Naruto chuckled. "Your rival~" Naruto said smirking. "Sasuke." Naruto said giggling.

"Oh the raven haired boy right?" Gaara asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah.. he is a bastard.. but a nice one." Naruto said smiling.

"And how is his boyfriend?" Gaara asked as Naruto looked at Gaara and blushed.

"B-boyfriend?" Naruto said as he hadn't thought of himself as the boyfriend of Sasuke.

"Yeah.. Sai was his name I thought." Gaara said as Naruto instantly looked at Haara.

"Sai?!" Naruto said as he felt anger rising up in him.

"Yeah.. pale boy.. you know him?" Gaara said as Naruto nodded. "I believe they are still together.." Gaara said as Naruto suddenly ran off.

"I'LL GIVE YOU A CALL LATER!" Naruto yelled as he ran back to the dorm room of him and Sasuke. His eyes red with anger as he had a feeling he would find Sai in his bed.

 **~S~**

Naruto stormed into the room as sasuke instantly looked up. "Naruto! You are back!" Sasuke said as he went in for a hug but the only thing he got was a punch into the stomach from Naruto.

"How dare you!" Naruto yelled angry as he walked to his desk and packing his stuff.

"Naruto?! What are you doing?!" Sasuke said as he stood up and grabbed Naruto's arm turning him towards the raven.

"NO! what are you doing?!" Naruto said pushing Sasuke away from him. "How long!?" Naruto suddenly asked mad.

"How long what?!" Sasuke said as he didn't know what was happening as Naruto turned around. His eyes were blood red and it looked like his cheek scars were more severe.

"HOW LONG WERE YOU LYING!?" Naruto yelled mad as he threw some random stuff at the Uchiha from his desk.

"Lying?! I never lied to you!" Sasuke said confused as he tried to hug the blond but he was only rejected.

"You lied! I heard it all from Gaara!" Naruto said as he grabbed his laptop and put it in his bag and other necessary things.

"What did that bastard say?!" Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto and pushed him against the wall. Sasuke's hand above Naruto's head as he was supporting himself and making him bigger than the little blond.

"I know about your secret relationship with Sai!" Naruto said pushing the Uchiha away as Sasuke was confused.

"I don't have a relationship with Sai! I never liked him!" Sasuke said as Naruto instantly threw his pillow at the Uchiha.

"You had a relationship with him! I know!" Naruto said. "You lied to me in front of my eyes here!" Naruto said angry as suddenly the doorbell rang.

Sasuke sighed. "Let's continue later about this." Sasuke said and walked to the door and opened it as Sai stood there with his smile.

"Hello.. I came to return this." Sai said as he shoved a pillow into sasuke's hand. "You left it." Sai said as Naruto anger came to a peek.

Naruto stomped towards the door as Sasuke tried to push him back. "Naruto! It isn't what you think!" Sasuke said as Naruto managed to get away from his grip and rush towards Sai and tackled him onto the ground.

"IS IT TRUE?!" Naruto yelled as Sai's smile disappeared and his real face showed.

Instantly Sai turned over Naruto and stood up. "If you dare to tackle me again.." Sai stopped in his sentence as he radiated anger from his eyes alone.

"I ASKED YOU SOMETHING BASTARD!" Naruto yelled.

"Is what true?" Sai asked as he crouched down at Naruto's level and grabbed him at his collar.

"That you are having sex with Sasuke!" Naruto sneered as Sai only chuckled.

"I am his boyfriend, yes." Sai lied as he stood up and walked towards Sasuke and gave him a long, passionate kiss and angering Naruto.

"YOU UCHIHA BASTARD! I HOPE YOU ROT AWAY!" Naruto yelled as tears streamed out of his eyes and ran out of the dorm house leaving only his tears behind.

"Naru-" His sentence was broken by Sai kissing him.

"You are mine again." Sai said as he pushed Sasuke into the room and closed the door. Sasuke was completely paralyzed as he wasn't realizing what was happening in the short minutes that had passed. There was only one thing on his mind.. Naruto.

 **~S~**

Naruto sat in a club, drinking away his pain as he was already drunk. "So here you are." Someone said as he sat next to Naruto.

Naruto instantly recognized the red hair. "Gaara!" He said smiling as Gaara ara ordered some drink. "You've come!" Naruto said happily.

"Yeah.. what happened? You suddenly ran away." Gaara said as the bartender put some shots on the counter.

"Hard to explain.." Naruto said as he started to tell the story of what happened while keeping in his tears.

After he was done explaining Gaara understood. "What a bastard!" He said as Naruto smiled.

"Finally! Someone who is with me on that!" Naruto said as he almost fell of his chair.

"You don't have a dorm now right? You can come with me" Gaara said smiling as he stood up, slightly drunk but he managed to have a little bit of directions and such.

"Really?" Naruto said as Gaara nodded. "Thank you!" Naruto said hugging him.

"Let's go then." Gaara said as he escorted Naruto to his home.

 **~S~**

Gaara's dorm wasn't very far away and luckily his roommate was away for the week to his sister so Gaara had it all for himself.

"It is so big" Naruto said as they entered the room.

"It is nothing special." Gaara said humble as he let Naruto look around.

"Gaara." Naruto said as he suddenly kissed the redhead, stunning him for a second.

"Naruto!? Don't you have a boyfriend?" Gaara said as he enjoyed the kiss.

"I hate that bastard! He is probably fucking _him_ now!" Naruto said hoping to become a seme this time as Gaara only sighed.

Gaara smirked and kissed Naruto and instantly gaining dominance. His hand slipped under Naruto's shirt and removed it leaving the blond's chest uncovered. "Beautiful." Gaara said as he removed his shirt.

As they were kissing their clothes flew off and eventually they laid in Gaara's bed. Sweating like crazy as Naruto laid on bottom like usual and Gaara was busy moving on top making Naruto's night more pleasurable.

That night Naruto had totally forgotten about sasuke, who now, was being fucked by Sai who overpowered him in the confusion. Even while Sasuke tried to resist, Sai become only stronger. Sasuke's cries couldn't reach Naruto anymore.

 **~S~**

 **Hello my sexy panda's I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, review and favourite for more chapters.**

 **As always thanks you my panda buddy asteranderson for everything.**


End file.
